Legendary Battle
:For the extended version, see The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition. Legendary Battle is the twentieth and final episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. It marks the appearance of the Legendary Rangers, as well as the final appearance of the Armada. Days after, an extended episode which comprised of both The Wrath and Legendary Battle aired, with extra scenes and dialogue. Synopsis Emperor Mavro and what remains of his fleet fought relentlessly against the Power Rangers, who are weakened and have lost their Zords. In a final burst of heroism, they enter the final battle. Unexpectedly, at this moment every Power Ranger generation in existence arrives to assist them in battle. Through their combined efforts, they are able to destroy the Emperor and his fleet to once again save the Earth. Plot In the aftermath of The Wrath, the city is in ruins and many civilians question whether or not Mavro's claim to have destroyed the Power Rangers is true. As the Megaforce Rangers regroup, several Legendary Rangers - including Tommy Oliver, Cassie Chan, T.J. Johnson, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, and Dana Mitchell - are seen throughout the city helping citizens out of dangerous situations. As the citizens prepare for the Armada's attack at dawn, other Legendary Rangers - including Damon Henderson, Karone, and Wesley Collins - are seen amongst the crowds as well. The Rangers contact Gosei, who expresses his confidence in their ability to succeed despite the loss of their Zords. While the Rangers are initially despondent, Troy rallies them with an encouraging speech, and a familiar Armada ship soon descends with a welcome addition to their forces: a returning Orion. The next day, Redker leads a force of Armada robots to attack the city, only to be challenged by the Rangers. After briefly helping the others fight him, Troy and Orion determine that their only hope of defeating the Armada for good is to infiltrate the Armada flagship and challenge Emperor Mavro head on. Leaving their four friends to continue the battle, they board Orion's ship and manage to crash it into the flagship and make their way aboard. While their friends defeat Redker, the pair challenge Mavro, but he proves a formidable combatant. However, they manage to turn the flagship's firepower on the rest of the Armada fleet, decimating the entire force in less than a minute. Using their full power, they then defeat Mavro and send the flagship plummeting towards Earth. Much to the horror of their friends, they apparently perish in the crash as the vessel explodes. However, using the powers of the Red and Silver Space Rangers, the two manage to get out of the ship before it crashes. The group celebrate their victory, only to spot one final menace: a massive army of X-Borgs and Bruisers marching towards the city. Despite being vastly outnumbered, the six Rangers are determined to fight, and then receive one final surprise: the Legendary Rangers all appear to aid them in this final confrontation. The Megaforce Rangers gladly welcome their new allies, and refrain from going into Super Megaforce mode due to their confidence about the outcome of the battle. After a furious struggle, all the robots are defeated, and the veteran Rangers-led by Tommy-bid farewell to the Megaforce, assuring them that the older Rangers will always be with them. With that, the Legendary Rangers disperse, and the Megaforce Rangers decide to celebrate their victory, with Troy leaving his sword behind at the site of the final battle and Gia giving Jake a kiss on the cheek. Cast *Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows (Red Super Megaforce Ranger) *John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver (Blue Super Megaforce Ranger) *Azim Rizk as Jake Holling (Green Super Megaforce Ranger) *Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall (Pink Super Megaforce Ranger) *Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran (Yellow Super Megaforce Ranger) *Cameron Jebo as Orion (Silver Super Megaforce Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger 1) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Green Galaxy Ranger) *Melody Perkins as Karone (Pink Galaxy Ranger 2) *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) *Hector David, Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Chris Auer as Robo Knight (voice) (Uncredited) *Geoff Dolan as Gosei (voice only) *Mike Drew as Emperor Mavro (voice) *Adrian Smith as Redker (voice) Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Legendary Battle: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Space Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - N/A **Super Megaforce Yellow - N/A **Super Megaforce Green - N/A **Super Megaforce Pink - N/A **Super Megaforce Silver - Silver Space Ranger *This episode marks the only time Orion transforms into a Ranger of his respective color, Silver. Also, in this version, Orion's last Legendary Ranger Mode is his respective color. *As of this episode, Troy and Orion have transformed into all of their counterparts from the Zordon Era at least once. *Troy and Orion's morph into the Red and Silver Space Rangers in this episode may be a subtle reference to Power Rangers in Space final episode "Countdown to Destruction". Errors *During the beginning of the episode, when Troy gets up, a crew member is in the back on the phone. **This could just be an injured civilian, however, as the man appeared to be walking as if he were injured. *When Gosei says that the zords were lost, he referred to the Sky Ship zords. However the rangers never take note of the Gosei Mechazords, which were never destroyed during the battle with Vrak's commanders. Why they didn't resort to these is unknown, but possibly because of power reasons. **However, since they were summoned during the all zord attack on Mavro's Armada, it's possible they could have been destroyed then along with the other summoned zords. *Jake said that all the zords were destroyed but Turbo Falcon Zord merely went back to its own dimension *The White Mighty Morphin, Zeo Ranger V, and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger are briefly glimpsed in long shots of Sentai footage. Because these rangers are all Tommy's Ranger forms, they cannot be on the battlefield at the same time as the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger. It is most likely that these instances are not intended to be appearances, unless some explanation exists for how multiple versions of Tommy could be present or if someone else temporarily took on these powers. **Likewise, the Zeo Rangers, the Turbo Rangers and the Space Rangers cannot all participate in the battle as the Turbo team- with the exception of Blue Turbo Ranger Justin Stewart- were also either on the Zeo or Space team; the most likely assumption is that Justin was the Blue Ranger acting with the Robot Rangers to make up the numbers. *Titanium Ranger's mouthpiece is visible, when it should be behind his visor. *When the Rangers finish off the remaining XBorgs and Bruisers with the Megaforce Blaster and Super Spear Blaster (in Orion's case) respectively, the beam of the Super Spear Blaster instead hit the XBorgs and Bruisers without waiting for the Dynamic Victory Charge blast of the Megaforce Blaster. *During the aftermath of the battle, the silver stripe on the Green Ranger's helmet can be briefly seen when Tommy walks up to the Rangers. *The Red Turbo Ranger does not appear in the wide shot of all the Ranger teams on the cliff, but does appear alongside his team in close-ups. **Likewise, Tommy and Antonio do not appear in their respective team's shot, but do appear in the wide shot on the cliff. **Also many rangers who later appear in the battle, including Trey of Triforia, the Thunder Rangers, the Samurai Ranger, Tyzonn, Merrick, Sam, Daggeron, RJ, Dominic, and Gem and Gemma do not appear in either the cliff shot or their team's shots. *During the scene where the Alien Rangers and Ninja Storm Rangers finish off the X-Borgs, Tommy can be heard fighting off screen. Notes *Almost every past Ranger appears in this episode. For a full list, see Legendary Rangers. **However, only 11 of the past rangers appear unmorphed: Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Damon, Karone, Carter, Dana, Wes, Mike, and Emily. ***Furthermore, Damon, Mike, and Emily do not have any lines, while Karone only speaks in the extended edition. *When Noah, Gia, Jake, and Emma use the Super Mega Cannon, we can see the Keys of the Shadow Ranger, Female Red Samurai Ranger, Sentinel Knight, and White Mystic Ranger. This is due to using Gokaiger footage, as the Gokaigers used the DekaMaster, Princess Shinken Red, Great Sword Man Zubaan, and MagiMother Keys for the GokaiGalleon Buster. *When Leo saves a young boy's dog, he asks what their names are, and the boy replies his name is Danny and his dog was Bigsly. Leo says "nice names" and smiles. This is a nod to the actor's name, Danny Slavin. *This episode marks the only time Orion ever morphs into Super Megaforce Silver using "Go Go Megaforce!", likely for the sake of consistency. *Tommy, Cassie, T.J. and Leo are the only returning rangers to get lines in this episode. The extended version will give lines to every ranger except for Damon, Emily, and Mike *Although not appearing in the Legendary Battle, Tommy's Zeo Ranger V Red power is seen in a teaser of Super Megaforce' Legendary Battle in original footage. *In the Legendary Battle Teaser, The Legendary Rangers are more further back than the aired version where they are much closer and the positions of Leo, TJ, Cassie, Emily, Tommy, and Mike are different as well as some of the other Legendary Rangers; Also in the Teaser Emily was next to Tommy the whole time however Mike and Emily changed places, with Mike being next to Tommy instead of Emily but in the aired version when they removed their helmets they somehow swapped places. *Emily is seen exchanging a glance to Tommy in the Legendary Battle Teaser but in the aired version her glance is cut off-screen *The Mega Rangers had a scene where they morphed in the Teaser but it was cut *Although the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger has been shown in a skirt when the Legendary Rangers reveal themselves during the episode introductions, here in the same scene the skirt is digitally removed. *During filming, the helmet carried by Jason David Frank featured silver lines that were not present on the original MMPR Green Ranger costume, as this prop was reused from the Dino Thunder episode, 'Fighting Spirit '. Additionally, he has the standard silver Power Morpher used for the core MMPR rangers, whereas he originally had a gold morpher that he also used as the White Ranger. However, these were digitally removed in almost all shots featuring the original Green Ranger, although they can still be spotted at times. *The Lightspeed jackets worn by Carter and Dana are the same jackets that they wore in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue which had been given to the cast upon the conclusion of the series. *The scene of the Legendary Rangers appearing on a cliff in front of the Mega Rangers is reminiscent of the scene of manifestations the Super Sentai 199 appearing in front of the Goseigers and Gokaigers in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. *Tommy was dressed in a similar fashion as during his time in Dino Thunder, but with a white shirt instead of black. *Right after Troy and Orion take down the Armada Mothership and it crashes to the ground, you can see Azim Rizk mouthing a swear word right before a commercial break (although nothing can be heard and the replay of the scene after the commercial dubs in a grunt). *No explanation is offered for how the Legendary Rangers are all present at the final battle, nor for the fact that several Rangers-Tommy being the most notable-had multiple power sets that appeared during the battle. Additionally, no explanation was offered for the return of various powers that had been previously lost. **It's possible that the Turbo Rangers may have been the Robo Rangers from episode 30 of Power Rangers Turbo The Robot Ranger, as both sets of rangers who held those powers either had powers before, or after Turbo, with the exception of Justin the Blue Turbo Ranger. **A minor mystery is whether the Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger is Trini or Aisha. No clues are given in the episode as to who it could be. See Also (XBorgs footage ) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) (fight footage) References Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Season Finales Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode